


TomCat

by fee_kh



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Gen, calling you on your prejudices Max-sweetie, truth for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fee_kh/pseuds/fee_kh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cindy calls Max on a couple of the prejudices she holds where Alec is concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TomCat

Tomcat

Crash was heaving with bodies. The music was on full-blast, just like always, vibrating through the floor, the furniture and every body inside. Which included Cindy and Max.

Cindy could feel the beat thrumming up through her chair and into her body, heart pulsing in tune with the beat. Man, she loved that feeling and it was making her antsy. Eager to get out on the dance floor and shake some ass. Max wouldn't let her though. Not that she had forbidden her to or anything, she was just sitting in her chair, morose expression on her face and it was Cindy's job as BFF to find out why.

"Okay, Maxie, spill. What's buggin' ya?"

Max startled upright, surprise on her face. "What? Why would something be wrong?"

"Cause you've been starin' into thin air for the last hour. And looking very down in the dumps. So lay it on your sister."

"It's just. Just look at him!" Max burst out, pointing at the dancefloor.

Cindy frowned, confused as she tried to see what had Max's panties in a ... "Ah, Alec, should've known."

"Just look at that." Max repeated, then moved into her well-worn rant. "He's all over that girl, practically salivating over her. He's gonna drag her off and then come back tomorrow trawling for another one. Makes me sick."

Cindy had had enough. "This has got to stop, boo. Are you even listening to yourself?"

Max's jaw fell in surprise. "What - "

"No, listen. For years I've heard you use your Manticore shit as an excuse. Can't sleep, too much shark DNA. I always land on my feet like a cat. Cat-burglar is my DNA description. I was made this way.

"Why does that excuse go for you, but not for Alec. He's got just as much cat in his cocktail as you, maybe more. He's a tomcat if ever I saw one."

Max was too gobsmacked to say anything in response and Cindy sighed.

"It needed to be said, boo. Don't keep slappin' him down for something that aint his fault. Cut the guy a little slack. He's new to this world and still finding his way. Now me, I'm gonna go rub up to the tomcat, cause he's a mighty fine dancer."

And Cindy did just that, secure in the knowledge that Max was all kinds of stubborn, she would at least think about what she'd said. She did have one last parting shot, though.

"You might also want to think about why seein Alec with all the pretty ladies is buggin you so much.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have been musing lately (five years ago). Things have been bugging me. And when that happens I have to get it out. In this case I was sitting there watching an episode of DA, just because I could, and Max was going on about having cat dna. Using it as an excuse. And I thought: Have to use that. And this is the result. Not quite what I thought it would be when I started, but there you go.


End file.
